


Kelena Drabbles

by happilyeveramber



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Drabble Collection, F/F, No Humanity Elena Gilbert, Some Plot, bc nina dobrev fucking nina dobrev thats why, but probably mostly smut, only humanityless for some probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about our two favorite doppelgangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelena Drabbles

Kissing Katherine would never not be strange.

It was like kissing a mirror for practice. Sometimes, Elena would just watch, look at their naked bodies to see if she could spot a difference, a stray freckle or an off-shade strand of hair. She knew Katherine did it too, in her own way. The possessive older vampire liked to leave love bites scattered across her olive skin, covering her in imperfections and differences.

The first one Elena ever spotted was her own birthmark. Ever since first seeing Katherine- first _hearing about_ her- she had absentmindedly wondered about silly things like that, about how similar they _really_ were. Her mind had repeatedly come back to the birthmark on the inside of her left thigh, wondering if the older Petrova had it too.

The first time they had lay together, in the afterglow of what they had just done, Elena was suddenly hit with the urge to check. She had spread Katherine’s thighs apart, making the woman raise an eyebrow and smirk, and scanned the length of her creamy skin for the familiar mark. She had forgotten to look during the sex, caught up in the moment, the intensity and warmth. She hadn’t found it and she made a pleased noise to know they were not completely identical, making it her goal to find any other discrepancy she could.

Katherine found it puerile and rolled her eyes in disdain whenever Elena brought it up or celebrated her small victories. But she still bit and sucked until bruises spotted her like stars scattered across the sky.

Sometimes, Elena felt like a narcissist for being attracted to Katherine, even though they were so different. It wasn’t just her appearance that attracted Elena. It was her confidence, the way she held herself, her fearlessness. It was the wicked glint in her eyes, it was the way her lips were constantly curled up as if she knew something you didn’t (and she probably did). She wasn’t attracted to the similarities between her and Katherine; she was attracted to the _differences_.

She couldn’t explain it to anyone else- she could barely understand it herself- but she knew that Katherine knew exactly how she felt, perhaps because she felt the same. Had Elena ever tried to describe it to Caroline, she knew the girl’s lip would have curled in disgust. If she tried to share her feelings with Matt, he would have smiled in acceptance- nice, innocent Matt- but he wouldn’t have understood. She knew this, she knew she couldn’t tell her friends, she couldn’t confess to- God forbid- either of the Salvatores.

Sometimes, it felt like more than just good sex, more than just warm bodies rutting against each other in the dark. Sometimes, Katherine would look almost fond when she smiled at Elena, sometimes she would fall asleep with Elena still in her arms.

But there were also times when she yelled out another’s name during sex, when she got off and left, leaving Elena sexually frustrated and furious. When Elena would come see her to find her in bed with another, and feel angry for some reason. But Katherine would always kill the human after she was done using him or her, and offered to share the blood with Elena and, for some reason, Elena would smile and accept and feel her unreasonable anger melt away.

Elena knew they were messy and broken and complicated, but she also knew they were a _they_. She didn’t know when they started being _Katherine and Elena_ instead of Katherine, Elena and she didn’t know when she started wanting them to be that more, but they were and she did and, somehow, she was happy.

 

 


End file.
